Quédate conmigo
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus, gravemente herido por Nagini, recibe la visita de Lily Evans Potter y la ayuda de Hermione Granger. Cruza hacia el mundo de los muertos o se queda entre los vivos?


Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción de la historia original de Her Royal Goddess, 'Stay with Me'. La autora me ha permitido traducirla, así que aquí se las presento. Por cierto, los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes originales y la historia pertenecen a Her Royal Goddess. Dicho esto, a por la historia.

Quédate conmigo.

"Mírame." Murmuró Severus desesperadamente ver los ojos de Lily una vez más al sentir que la vida comenzaba a apagarse. Pero en lugar de ver un par de ojos verde esmeralda, vio un par de ojos color marrón suave, llenos de lágrimas, que lo miraban directamente.

"Harry, toma los recuerdos y vete… ¡ahora!" Gritó Hermione, rebuscando frenéticamente en su bolsa, tratando de encontrar esencia díctamo.

Harry le lanzó una última mirada de desconcierto antes de lanzarse a correr hacia el castillo.

Las manos de la castaña temblaban mientras contaba las gotas de esencia de díctamo sobre el pálido cuello de Severus. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…" Volvió a tapar la botella y observó con el aliento contenido como las heridas provocadas por Nagini, se cerraban momentáneamente para luego reabrirse. Dos constantes hilos de sangre rojo brillante seguían escapando de los dos orificios sorpresivamente pequeños.

Hermione maldijo fuertemente, pero casi en un murmullo y desgarró su camisa para presionar el trozo de tela contra la herida.

"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo? Es un bastardo asesino y merece morir. Vámonos! Harry nos necesita." Le ordenó Ron y la tomó del brazo que no estaba presionando el cuello de Severus.

"Ronald, solo voy a decir esto una vez: o me sueltas el brazo y sostienes la compresa firmemente sobre la herida, o te vas a buscar a Harry, porque no voy a dejar que este hombre bueno, pero severamente malentendido y poco apreciado, se muera. Está claro?" Declaró Hermione vehementemente, zafándose violentamente de la mano del pelirrojo.

"Carajo Hermione! Espero que sepas que hago esto por ti y no por él." Murmuró Weasley y se arrodilló a su lado, presionando su mano sobre la tela en el cuello de Severus.

"Me importa una mierda si lo haces por el mismo Merlín, solo no dejes de presionar!" Bramó la castaña y volvió a meter las manos dentro de su bolsa. "Accio bezoar!" Gritó la chica al tiempo que el pálido rostro de Severus se ponía ceniciento y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

"Nononononono! Quédate conmigo Severus! No te atrevas a morirte justo ahora!" La chica le abrió la boca y empujó la pequeña y gris piedra sobre su garganta para luego cerrarle las mandíbulas. "Por favor, funciona! Por favor, por favor!" Repetía una y otra vez con desesperación y acomodaba los mechones de cabello negro que habían caído sobre su rostro detrás de las orejas de Severus.

El Maestro Pocionista sintió una suave mano acomodándole el cabello y abrió los ojos para encontrar a Hermione Granger mirándolo con el amor brillando en sus ojos. "Quédate conmigo Severus." Susurraba la jovencita mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Severus abrió la boca para hablarle, pero se dio cuenta que no podía emitir sonido.

"Shhh amor. Conserva las energías." Le dijo ella, presionando sus labios contra los suyos con suavidad.

El sonido de alguien caminando hacia ellos hizo que los presentes voltearan la cabeza para ver quién era el intruso.

"Hola Severus. Estoy aquí para reclamar tu alma." Lily Potter habló sin sonreír, con un brillo frío y malévolo en sus ojos verdes.

"Tú no puedes reclamar su alma." Replicó Hermione con firmeza, interponiéndose entre donde yacía Severus y Lily Potter.

"Tengo todo el derecho. Asesinó a mi familia." Siseó la pelirroja y siguió avanzando hacia ellos.

"Voldemort te asesinó a ti y a tu esposo."

"Por su culpa. Le dijo a Voldemort la profecía que hizo nos acechara." Lily daba vueltas alrededor de Severus buscando la manera de acercarse, pero sin poder porque había una invisible barrera de protección alrededor del hombre.

"Quita la barrera niña tonta. No tienes nada que ver en este asunto." El rostro de Lily se contorsionaba de furia mientras la barrera brillaba cada vez que la tocaba.

Hermione hizo un ruido de enfado y puso mas poder en el hechizo.

"Ya lo sé todo. Esa noche, cuando Severus arriesgó su vida para darle la espada de Gryffindor a Harry. Phineas Nigellus me dijo que si quería respuestas tenía que esconderme entre los árboles alrededor del lago. Así que allí me escondí y esperé para ver cómo llegaba Severus y ponía la espada debajo del hielo del lago. Luego lo vi lanzar su Patronus, que por si te interesa, es una cierva." Estas últimas palabras fueron casi escupidas por Hermione, como si el simple hecho de pronunciarlas le causara asco. "Lo hizo para llamar la atención de tu hijo hacia la espada, pero claro, él no estaba esperando que apareciera yo allí y le pusiera la varita en la garganta. Oh, pero no estoy alabando mi poder con una varita, claro que no. De haber querido matarme, lo hubiera hecho sin ningún esfuerzo. Le pregunté por qué había matado a Dumbledore y por qué había elegido traicionar a la Orden. Sabes lo que me respondió? Me dijo que cómo podía estar traicionando a la Orden si estaba siguiendo las órdenes del líder."

"Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido niña. Ahora, dame a Severus." Demandó Lily, tratando desesperadamente de abrir una brecha en la barrera.

"Yo cuidaría el tono si fuera tú, Lily. La única razón por la cual aún no te he lanzado de regreso de donde sea que hayas venido, es por lo mucho que quiero y respeto a tu hijo. Ahora, cierra la puta boca y escucha porque aún no termino." Hermione se volvió para mirar a Severus y asegurarse que seguía con ella. "Aguanta un poco mas por mi Severus. Te amo." Dijo la chica en un tono mucho más suave.

"Amarlo?" Chilló Lily. "Qué sabe una niñita como tú del amor? Además, él no merece ser amado. Se suponía que era mi mejor amigo y aún así me llamó sangre sucia. Profesaba su amor por mi pero le dio la profecía a Voldemort, provocando que nos matara a mi y a mi esposo y dejando huérfano a mi hijo."

"En realidad eres una estúpida y egoísta puta. Todos estos años no escuché mas que pobre Lily esto, pobre Lily lo otro. Sobre lo muy maravillosa que Lily Potter era. En lo que a mí concierne, lo único bueno que hiciste fue traer a Harry al mundo. " La voz de Hermione era puro hielo.

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?"

"Me atrevo porque sé todo lo que ocurrió. Esa noche en el bosque, Severus me mostró sus recuerdos. Vi esa memoria en particular, cuando te llamó sangre sucia. Estoy de acuerdo, él no debería haberte llamado así, pero estaba enfadado y avergonzado debido a los malditos merodeadores que lo habían estado torturando otra vez. Y él trató de disculparse contigo, pero tú lo rechazaste. Incluso pasó la noche esperando por ti en la puerta de la sala común."

"Es un mortífago." Escupió Lily llena de veneno.

"ERA un mortífago. Y si tú hubieras sido una mejor amiga, tal vez no se hubiera convertido en uno. Hablando de amigos, no fue Severus el que los traicionó." AL llegar a este punto, Hermione alzó una mano para prevenir a Lily de hablar. "Si, él le dijo a Voldemort de la profecía, pero fue el mismo Señor Tenebroso quien decidió que se trataba de Harry. Cuando Severus lo descubrió, fue con Dumbledore para suplicarle que los escondiera, aunque le costara su propia vida. Ah si. Y Dumbledore los escondió, e incluso los convenció para que cambiara al guardián del secreto de Sirius a Peter Pettigrew…y mira cómo resultó todo. Fue Peter el que los delató con Voldemort. Fue Pettigrew el que ayudó a ese hijo de puta par regresar al poder. Severus ha pasado los últimos diecisiete años siendo la marioneta de dos malditos déspotas, todo en aras de tu memoria."

El rostro de Lily se contorsionó en una mueca de maldad. "Tú sabes…él nunca te amará…"

"Él no tiene que amarme, pero si sabrá que hay alguien que lo ama incondicionalmente, siendo quien él es, con todo y fallas. Sé bien que puede ser cruel, vengativo, sarcástico y sin lugar a dudas, un cabrón de primera la mayoría del tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta la historia de su vida, me sorprende que no sea todavía peor. Pero la cuestión aquí, Lily, es que si la gente se molestara en conocerlo un poco, encontrarían a un hombre increíblemente leal e inteligente. En los años por venir, cuando los historiadores hablen sobre estos días, todos estarán de acuerdo en que Severus Tobías Snape no era el tipo mas simpático, pero si era un hombre bueno y un héroe."

Una luz brillante llenó la habitación y una voz angelical y etérea que parecía salir de ningún lugar en particular, que se dirigió a los presentes.

"Lily Potter y Hermione Granger. Ambas han expuesto sus razones por el destino del alma de Severus Tobías Snape, sin embargo, la decisión Terminal descansa únicamente en él."

Hermione se acercó más a Severus y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. "Sé que crees que esa noche te besé por lástima, por la historia de tu vida, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. He estado enamorada de ti desde sexto año y cuando todo el mundo te creía un asesino, yo sabía que había algo mas que agregar a la historia. Por eso fue que Phineas me envió a buscarte esa noche." Se llevó la palma de la mano de él hasta los labios y la besó para luego ponerla sobre su corazón. "Lo que sea que escojas, Severus, solo quiero que sepas que te amo."

"Severus, es tiempo de elegir. Deseas regresar a la tierra de los vivos, con la chance de vivir tu vida como TÚ lo elijas? O deseas pasar al descanso eterno? Elije ahora."

La habitación quedó en el mas sordo de los silencios mientras Severus parecía decidir. "Elijo regresar." La voz del hombre sonaba rasposa y sin aliento en el ensordecedor silencio.

"Entonces, que así sea!" No tendrás otra oportunidad como esta Severus Snape. Te sugiero que esta vez no arruines las cosas. Lily Potter, vete ya, porque eres necesitada en otro lugar."

La voz y Lily Potter se desvanecieron dejando a Severus y a Hermione en paz.

Severus estiró la mano para alcanzar a la mujer que lo había defendido sin ningún reparo y tan apasionadamente, pero no la podía alcanzar. "Quédate conmigo Hermione." Dijo él mientras que la barrera dejaba de ser visible.

Cuando la luz dejó de verse por completo, sintió una esponja húmeda siendo aplicada sobre su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la eficiente y familiar cara de Poppy Pomfrey, la medimaga residente de Hogwarts, que lo miraba con atención.

"Es bueno ver que estás de regreso al mundo de los vivos, Severus." Dijo la mujer, poniendo un termómetro en su boca.

Severus trató de hablar, pero la vista de águila de Poppy le cerró la boca.

"Fuiste mordido mortalmente por esa porquería de serpiente. SI no hablas y te portas bien, te dejaré ir y te diré lo que sé. Y no me mires con la ceja alzada, que eso no funciona conmigo cuando estás en tu mejor forma, mucho menos ahora." Retrucó la mujer cuando Severus trató de lanzarle su mirada marca registrada.

"Para que sepas, esta es la versión abreviada. Primero que nada, Harry Potter venció a Voldemort después que Neville Longbottom le cortara la cabeza a esa serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor. Mientras se desarrollaba la batalla final, Hermione Granger se apareció en medio del hospital aferrada a ti como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, rogándome frenéticamente para que te salvara. Ella ya te había estabilizado, así que solo era cuestión de drenar el veneno de tu sangre para poder cerrar las heridas de tu garganta." Poppy le quitó el termómetro y sonrió. "Excelente! Tu temperatura ha vuelto a ser normal."

Ante la confundida mirada del hombre, la medimaga aclaró.

"Has estado en coma y con altísimas temperaturas, la cual no había podido hacer descender debido a la cantidad de veneno en tu sangre. Has estado entre la vida y la muerte, batallando con solo con tu propia voluntad de vivir. Aunque imagino que tener a la Srta. Granger de enfermera personal te ha ayudado considerablemente."

Severus movió la cabeza buscando a la joven hechicera.

"No te asustes muchacho. Ella está afuera hablando con Harry y Minerva. Volverá en cualquier momento. " Dijo Poppy y le palmeó con suavidad una pierna, para luego irse a ver otros pacientes.

Hermione regresó de inmediato a su lado. "Elegiste quedarte." Dijo sin aliento.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Severus se las arregló para sentarse. La tomó de las manos y se las acercó hasta los labios. "Me quedaré contigo para siempre si me lo permites." Murmuró con los labios pegados a la suave piel.

Hermione se sentó a su lado en la cama y miró esos profundos ojos oscuros y el mundo de existir a su alrededor. "Y yo iría al cielo o el infierno por ti, amor."

Severus soltó las manos de Hermione y la besó lentamente en los labios, no solo prometiéndole el mundo entero, si no también, para agradecerle por haberle salvado la vida.

Fin.

N/T: Un one-shot para todas las que odiamos a Lily Evans Potter. Hay que reconocer que fue bastante mala amiga, no? Los buenos amigos están siempre, en las buenas y las malas….pero parece que Lily no aprendió esa lección, y pagó con creces el haber confiado en Peter Pettigrew…al final, abandonó a Severus por sus 'malas juntas' pero siguió siendo amiga de Peter, que los traicionó a todos…qué interesante, no? El karma que le dicen…como que siempre vuelve a mordernos el trasero…


End file.
